Love Between Us
by Shikizmeka
Summary: Sampai kapan aku akan menunggunya? Menunggu mu kembali Sasuke-kun.../"Yattaaaa! Sebentar lagi liburan sebulan!"/"S-sakura ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."/"Aku..."


**DISCLAIMER : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : Maybe typos spread in my story**

 **My 2nd fanfic, nah, enjoy minnaaaaaaa!**

Sampai kapan aku akan menunggunya?

Menunggu mu kembali

Sasuke-kun...

 ** _3 years ago_**

"Yattaaaa! Sebentar lagi liburan sebulan!

"Berisik dobe."

"A-apasih teme! Kau ini! Tidak senang apa sebentar lagi liburan?"

"Bersenang-senanglah liburan setelah itu nikmati ujianmu baka dobe."

"Tch, kau ini, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengingatkan ujian?"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

"Iya Sakura-chan?" / "Hn."

"Kalian temani aku ke toko buku ya! Setelah itu kita makan bersama, sebelum liburan sekolah aku ingin bareng kalian."

"Wahhh tentu saja Saku-"

"Dengan Naruto saja."

"Eh?" Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh pada pemilik suara.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau ada eskul? Bukankah sebelum liburan semua eskul juga diliburkan?"

"Iya Sasukeee! Sudah lama kita tidak bersama Sakura-chan! Ayolah kau jangan sok sibuk!"

"Aku ada urusan, kalian pergi berdua saja, _jaa_."

"Eh, eh Temeee kau mau kemanaaaa?"

Sakura menahan Naruto agar tidak mengikuti Sasuke.

"Loh Sakura-chan?"

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia benar ada urusan Naruto."

"T-tapi Sakura-chan kita kan jarang bertiga, ah dasar si teme itu."

"Kita pergi berdua saja Naruto, mau tidak? Kalau tidak aku tinggal, dahh."

"Eh Sa-sakura-chan tungguu tentu saja aku ikutt."

"Ayo kita lomba lari Naruto!"

"Hah? Tapi yang kalah harus mentraktir 3 ramen rasa bawang special jumbo, setuju?"

" _Agree_ , jika aku yang menang kau harus mentraktirku satu novel favoritku, _How_?"

"Yep! Aku duluan Sakura-channnn~" Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melesat pergi.

"Kau curang Narutooooo!" Sakura pun langsung menyusul Naruto, tanpa menyadari bahwa teman mereka Sasuke masih di balik pintu memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Tch!"

Sasuke langsung meraih tasnya dan merapatkan jaketnya lalu melangkah menuju ke Perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya, lalu dia melewati Laboratorium Orochimaru-Sensei, dan disitu dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai Lavender sedang berdiri menghadap jendela sambil melihat ke bawah.

"N-naruto kun.."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, pemilik mata onyx ini menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sontak Hinata terlonjak kaget, "S-s-sasuke?"

"Hn."

"S-sedang apa k-kau disini Sasuke? Bukankah Sakura tadi berencana mau pergi bersama kalian bertiga?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Pipi Hinata langsung semburat memerah.

"Memperhatikan si dobe lagi?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau jawabannya pasti 'iya' dengan disertai tingkah gugup seorang Hinata.

"S-sasuke tidak menjawab p-pertanyaanku, k-"

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"E-eh?" Hinata kaget, si dingin Sasuke mau mengantarkan dirinya pulang?

" Naruto sudah tidak ada, sebaiknya kita juga pulang."

"I-iya juga.." Hinata tampak kecewa dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya. "B-baiklah Sasuke, ayo k-kita p-pulang saja.."

"Hn."

Selagi itu, di depan toko buku, Sakura dan Naruto tampak ngos-ngosan sedari tadi berlari dari sekolah menuju toko buku, padahal jarak antar sekolah dan toko buku hanya berjarak 3 rumah. Dasar mereka selalu saja tidak mau kalah.

"Bakanarutoooo! Hhh hh, kau curang, hh, lain kali aku tidak mau lomba lari sama kamu lagi!"

Naruto yang memenangkan lomba lari ini hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu Naruto!"

"Hahaha, gomennasai Sakura-chan, habis kau lupa ya kebiasaanku kalau kita sedang lomba lari?"

"Hhh, yayaya aku ingat!"

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong Sakura-chan, aku traktir kau novel kesukaanmu d-"

"Kalau gitu nunggu apalagi!" Sakura langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto memasuki ruang buku.

'Kayaknya tadi udah kelelahan..tapi denger mau ditraktir langsung..Haha dasar Sakura-chan enggak berubah..' batin Naruto.

Setelah Sakura mendapatkan buku Medis yang dia dapatkan, dia langsung menuju ke rak Novel romansa, kemudian dia meraih buku yang berjudul 'Farewell' dan memasukkanya ke kantong belanja. Sebelum dia mau mendatangi Naruto, tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya di rak bagian ujung.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Eh? Naruto. Baru saja aku akan menghampirimu."

"Ayo kita ke kasir, sini kantong belanjanya."

"Tunggu Naruto, aku mau mengambil 1 buku lagi, tunggu sebentar disini."

"Hm?" Naruto yang kebingungan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu dia membuka flip hpnya dan membuka aplikasi Instagram miliknya sambil menunggu Sakura. Alisnya agak terangkat.

" HyuHina_?"

"Yuk!" Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto.

"W-wa! Sakura-chan! Mengagetkan ku saja!"

"Hehehe, habis kau tampaknya serius sekali melihat hpmu sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah disebelahmu! Lihat apaan sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo ke kasir, sudah dapat bukunya Sakura-chan?"

"Um!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Setelah itu kau traktir aku ramen yaaaa?"

"Ehhhh!?"

"Rumahmu disebelah sini kan?"

"I-iya Sasuke."

Mereka melanjutkan keheningan kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan, lalu di samping mereka kebetulan ada toko merchandise yang baru saja dibuka. Hinata yang daritadi tidak suka dengan suasana canggung ini mulai angkat bicara.

" _Anoo_ , S-sasuke, mau t-temani aku sebentar?" sambil menunjuk ke arah toko baru itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, toko kecil? Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah menemui toko sekecil ini. Sasuke tampak ragu sekaligus tertarik untuk memasuki toko tersebut.

"T-tidak m-mau y-"

"Ayo."

Hinata yang ditinggal sendirian di depan toko hanya mendesah lega dan tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Sasuke tidak sedingin yang dia pikirkan.

"D-dasar Sasuke..t-tunggu aku!"

Tampaknya di dalam toko tersebut tak sesederhana dari luarnya. Banyak merchandise yang unik dan menarik untuk dibawa pulang. Tampilan di dalam toko sendiri sangat classic dan berdominasi kayu yang tidak lekang oleh masa. Ternyata toko ini sangat luas, hanya saja tampilan luarnya terlihat menipu siapa saja yang melihatnya. Meski begitu, toko ini punya langganan tetap. Mungkin kau berminat jadi langganan tetap? Eh Sasuke?

Hinata mengunjungi bagian gantungan kunci, banyak motif dan bentuk yang bermacam-macam sampai membuat Hinata ingin membeli semuanya. Setelah melihat-lihat bagian atas, dia melihat bagian bawah. Ada warna yang mencolok diantara warna gelap. Kuning. Dengan bentuk matahari kecil. Mengingatkan dia pada seseorang yang disukainya bukan? Tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung menyambar gantungan kuning tersebut. Mukanya memerah jika membayangkan Naruto. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Sebelum beranjak, dia juga mengambil satu gantungan lagi untuk dibeli.

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya melihat-lihat konsep ruangan toko yang baginya sangat nyaman beda dari toko yang memilih konsep modern. Ingat tujuannya menemani Hinata, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan teralih pada kalung liontin berwarna emerald.

"I-itu cocok untuk Sakura-chan, S-sasuke."

Sasuke yang kaget, tetap menunjukkan muka datarnya pada Hinata.

"Maksudmu?"

"W-warna emerald sangat c-cocok untuk Sakura-chan.."

"Bukan itu."

"L-lalu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku akan membelikan kalung ini untuk Sakura?"

"K-kupikir kau menyukai S-sakura-chan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis bodoh itu!"

"K-kau terlihat begitu senang saat pergi berdua bersama Sakura saat festival sekolah."

"A-apa!"

"S-saat Sakura pingsan, kau yang pertama berlari menolongnya dengan raut cemas Sasuke."

"Kau seorang stalker?"

"T-tidak seperti itu!" Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menjawab, "K-karena disaat itu juga ada N-naruto-kun."

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

Hinata langsung mengambil liontin itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"I-ini belilah."

"..." Hinata meletakkan liontin itu pada tangan Sasuke.

"S-sakura-chan pasti senang."

Setelah membayar semuanya, Sasuke dan Hinata kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulang. Lalu sampailah mereka pada Hyuga mansion.

"S-sudah sampai.."

"Hn. Aku duluan."

"C-chotto matte yo S-sasuke!" Hinata tampak telah mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"I-ini. Hadiah kecil karena telah mengantarku pulang, dan menemaniku ke toko baru tadi."

Sasuke membuka kotak hadiah itu dan, taraaa, sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bulan kecil untukmu Sasuke.

"Gantungan?"

"Cocok sesuai imejmu S-sasuke.."

"Arigatou." Hinata terkesiap, karena baru pertama kali Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"D-dou Itemashite."

"Hn."

4 langkah sudah Sasuke lewati, namun Sasuke berbalik dan,

"Hei."

Hinata yang memang masih berdiri disitu langsung menjawab, "N-nani S-sasuke?"

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke pun mengatakannya di tempat, "Kupikir si dobe itu baka sekali kalau tidak menyadarimu, _jaa_."

Hinata yang kikuk berusaha mencerna setiap kata Sasuke barusan. Dan ketika Ia sadar, dia berharap kalau Naruto lambat laun akan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Domo arigatou Sasuke.." lalu Hinata berbalik membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Kau.. masih saja maniak ramen ya Naruto?"

"Tentuw swaja Swakura-chan!"

"Kalau bicara, habiskan dulu makanan yang di mulutmu itu baka!"

"Hehe g-gomen Sa- uhukuhuk!"

"Hhh dasar kau ini" kata Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Naruto dengan pelan, "Kau jadi tersedak kan nih!" sambil menyodorkan air putihnya.

"Arigatou nee Sakura-chan haaah untung saja ada kau! Fiuh.."

"Berterimakasihlah pada air putih yang barusan kau minum, dasar."

Dibilang begitu Naruto hanya cengengesan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. "Pelan-pelan saja Naruto, ramen ini tidak akan lari kok, nanti kau tersedak lagi." Sakura yang melihat si pemilik kumis seperti kucing ini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat nafsu makannya sudah kembali.

"Kau tidak makan ramen juga Sakura-chan?"

"Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang Naruto."

"Ah! Setidaknya makanlah sedikit-sedikit, pamanTeuchi! Aku tambah sepiring dango dan segelas ocha untuk Sakura-chan ya paman!"

Paman Teuchi yang masih berkutat dengan ramen, menyuruh anaknya untuk membawakan pesanan untuk Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Selagi menunggu pesanan Sakura, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto, kau tahu cemilan dan minuman kesukaanku?" Sakura melirik Naruto.

"Heihei Sakura-chan! Kita kan sudah berteman sejak smp! Jangan remehkan ingatanku _dattebayou_.."

"Hihi, kukira kau lupa karena kau dan Sasuke selalu sibuk eskul! Sampai-sampai kalian jarang pulang bertiga bersama denganku, kau dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak sayang teman!" Sakura memasang muka pura-pura marahnya.

"Gomen Sakura-chan...minggu-minggu kemarin kan aku dan Sasuke sibuk mempersiapkan latihan untuk perlombaan. Aku di tim futsal dan Sasuke di tim basket. J-jadi sekali sekali g-gomen Sakura-chan.." kata Naruto dengan tampang takut, takut jika Sakura akan memarahinya atau memukulinya.

"Kau ini! Sejak kapan kau tertular virus gagapnya Hinata? Ohiya! Dan kalian sama-sama membawa juara 1 kan? kalian benar-benar hebat shannaro! Aku sampai lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua! Kyaaaa, tanjoubi Naruto!" Diluar dugaan Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto kegirangan. Yang dipeluk sontak saja kaget melihat reaksi Sakura, "E, eh Sakura-chan?" pipi Naruto memanas.

Sakura yang sadar akan tindakan yang barusan dia lakukan, langsung melepas pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, "Maaf Naruto! A-aku, pelukan tadi, aku refleks memelukmu!" Lalu keduanya terdiam dan tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing."

'Baka Sakura! Aku malu sekali!' batin Sakura.

'Apa kubilang saja ya pada Sakura-chan..?' batin Naruto juga.

"S-sakura!" / "N-naruto!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lalu Ayame datang membawa pesanan Sakura, "Ini pesanannya, apa aku menggangu kalian?"

"T-tidak sama sekali Ayame-san! "

"Souka...kalau begitu selamat dinikmati." Ayame tersenyum ramah lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Mm.." / "..."

"N-naruto maaf a-"Naruto yang masih menahan malu langsung menyela, "Makanlah dulu Sakura-chan, selagi panas, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"B-baiklah..i-ittakadimasu.."

'Apa Naruto marah karena perlakuan tadi?'

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hari sudah mulai senja, tak terasa mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam hanya untuk sekedar ke toko buku dan mampir ke kedai ramen. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama cerewet, tapi karena insiden tadi, ternyata membuat mereka bungkam sampai sekarang.

"Sakura!" / "Naruto!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Kau duluan Sakura."

"A-ano.. tadi saat di kedai.."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah gara-gara tadi Sakura-chan!"

"Nani?"

"Malah aku senang! Hehehe."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah mendiamkan ku! Huh!" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto.

"A-aduh! Ittai Sakura-chan! Kenapa aku malah yang disalahkan, kan aku malu Sakura-chan."

Sakura senang keadaannya kembali mencair, "Um.. aku juga malu Naruto."

Mereka hening kembali, lalu, "S-sakura ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Aku..."

"Aku menyukai.."

 **TBC**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
